Jasper's Army
by Wolf Spirit-481
Summary: When Maria gets called by the Volturi Jasper is suddenly pleased. He can reveal what Maria really is to the world but will he do it?


We walked silently beside each other not touching. She never did like to be touched unless it was to clam her. I didn't protest because deep down I hated her. She made me what I was today but I couldn't leave it. It was the only thing I knew how to do. Kill. Kill the hunters.

She stopped short of a door and looked up at me. She was shorter then I was but that didn't mean she couldn't control me. She had power over me but soon it would be gone. After what I saw it would be gone and so would she.

"Be a gentleman and open the door for me," her voice soft as it wrapped around me. I shuddered but opened the door. She stepped inside the room and I followed.

The room had tall ceilings and white stone wall. The smell of blood lingered in the air but no blood stained the snow white floors. Sun light came in through holes in the roof and vampire walked through them with no worry. They couldn't be caught here and it was safe. Three tall wooden chairs sat at the back wall. Only one was filled this time. I knew the others would show soon.

The male sitting in the chair keep cold eyes on me but I didn't turn away. His snow white hair fell to his shoulders over his black outfit. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt. And cloak went over that and to no surprise it was black too.

"Maria so nice of you to join us," A booming voice came from the doors we entered from. I knew him to be Aro. He wore the same black as the other male, Caius.

"I'm glad to have been invited," she gave a small curtsy to him. The thought sickened me but I held my tong.

"Maria you brought a friend," Aro looked over my way. I kept my hands behind my back not wanting to shake his hands. He would know that I wanted Maria dead. I knew I could kill her but it would be more fun for them. He would also see what I wanted to tell him. "Sit what is your name?"

"Jasper," I answered.

"Very nice to meet you young man," he smiled. You want power I can feel it, I thought to myself. The moment I had I wished I hadn't.

"Aro why did you call us," Maria asked him. She didn't seem afraid but fear was washing over her. She had every right to be sacred. She had an army and was using it for her own personal gain.

"Maria your army," Caius was now up and walking to us. "Your army is one of the better ones, no?"

"Yes."

Fear was washing over her. She was scared of what was coming next. She had every right to be scared.

"Maria come with me and we will talk," Caius held out a hand for her to take. She took it and followed him out of the room.

I was left with Aro. His black hair tied into his shirt made it hard to see where the hair stopped and the shirt began. His eyes didn't veer away from me but looked me over. A smile danced its way across his face but it was not happy. He wanted power, I could feel it.

"Jasper what do you think of Maria," he asked.

I thought she was the worst woman alive but I wasn't going to tell him that. "She is a great leader," I told him. It wasn't a lie. She was but just not for this army.

"That is not what you really think. What has she done to you?"

She has done many things to me. All of which she should be punished for. But I'm not going to tell you Aro. Not until the time is right. Not until I can show you. "Nothing that would not help me," again not a lie but he didn't know that.

"Come on boy I can tell you don't like her."

"Sir I don't. I have my reason for not liking her. But none that I need to share with you now."

"She has taught you something then. Wait to strike," he laughed.

I smiled at him and turned my attention to the rest of the room. Three ladies were in the sunlight talking. Others were mingling amongst the walls. There were several men in the room and only a few women. They all were happy to be here. They didn't know what a lie it was. Could they not see what Aro really is? He is a power hungry monster. They were only here for his personal gain. He and Maria shared something in common.

Maria came back through the door with Caius. Both of them wore smiles of evil. She was happy with her news.

"Jasper great news," she smiled. "Our army was picked to help the Volturi. To keep people in line. Aren't you proud?"

This is my chance to smash her. To punish her for all the things she did to us. To get rid of her and free the army from her rule. They don't like being under her and I can't blame them.

"Yes very proud Maria," I said softly. It was a lie but it had to be done. "Aro may I have a word with you. I want to show you how strong the army is."

"I do love a good show," he laughed.

We went off a few steps and stopped. I grasped his hand and flashed the memories of the army at him.

_Aro there is something I wish to show you_, I whispered in my mind. _I will show you why I hate Maria._

I flashed pictures of her torturing the newborns with pain. I showed him the aftermath of what she did. I showed him how she kept us in line. He saw the real Maria. The monster that ran the army and destroyed others. I showed him how she treated all of us like dirt or worse. She didn't care about us at all. We were nothing to her.

_Aro I fear she would use this power to destroy everyone else. She would wipe out everyone including her army just so she could have the blood. _

"Jasper she must be punished for her crimes," he whispered. "She has gone too far. You will be rewarded for this."

He went back over to the group and had her tied up. Alec and Jane would have their fun with her. I didn't bother me that she would be killed. I even gave a smile when she looked at me. If I didn't know she was going to die that look would have scared me.

"Jasper go home," Marcus told me. "We go this."

"Yes sir," I bowed at the waist then left.

I ran the army from then on. We ran better and death wasn't a constant threat. Yet it loomed over us like poison in the air. We were constantly watching and waiting for our next attack.


End file.
